1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an improvement in a pickup stylus, especially for playing back in a capacity type video and/or audio disc player, and a process for making the pickup stylus.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the capacity type video and/or audio disc player, as is well known, a recording disc having a conductive part carrying signal thereon is used and a pickup stylus having an electrode thereon traces a fine spiral track on the disc, the track having a minute array of pits so that a capacity variation between the electrode on the pickup stylus and the conductive part of the disc is induced to produce an electric signal thereby.
For the stylus body, a diamond stylus is used because of its abrasion-durability, and the known pickup stylus has metal electrode which is formed on a mirror finished side face thereof by vapor deposition or the like. However, such a conventional pickup stylus has a shortcoming in that bonding of the metal electrode on the stylus body is not sufficiently strong, and therefore, the metal electrode is likely to peal off partly away from the diamond stylus body during the finishing process of the stylus or during use. When such peal off takes place, the manufacturing yield of the stylus falls down, or spoils the play back characteristic or further making the play back impossible.